


I want to tell you, you are the love of my life

by spicyperalta



Series: the peraltiagos [1]
Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Very very fluffy, feel free to play the songs i used while reading, i pretty much spent like 4 days writing this and oof did i cry, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 14:42:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13977279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spicyperalta/pseuds/spicyperalta
Summary: After countless separations and the world pitting against them, Jacob Peralta and Amy Santiago celebrate their marriage.





	I want to tell you, you are the love of my life

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, kudos and comments are always appreciated and keep me motivated to keep on writing more and more!
> 
> \- moni

The night before the wedding, Amy Santiago looked at the dress that hung in the closet. The plastic cover is see-through enough to expose the lace bodice but not enough to see any of the mermaid skirt. Rosa, Gina, Kylie and herself had gone to tens of bridal shops in search of the perfect dress on a budget and on the 19th store, the bride to be had lost all hope. There would not be a 20th shop unless they had visited every dress option there was.

Finally, after searching through many racks and the backrooms, Gina had found a dress that compromised with both her and Amy’s style. According to the bridesmaid, there's a certain criterion a dress had to meet to be worthy of being worn in your wedding. More so if that wedding is your oldest friend’s. The dress was perfect. The bodice was cap-sleeved and bejeweled with small off white and white beading and more detailing. The skirt was tight around the hips and then became wider, comfortable enough to walk in, something Amy was really looking for. 

Lace covered the entirety of the top beneath the details and then reappeared at the train and trim of the dress. Gina held it up to her and raised her eyebrows, “Whatcha think about this one? Just kidding, I know you love it, let’s put this bad boy on ya”, she said with an iconic Linetti giggle. They walked to the dressing room where Rosa and Kylie sat, both on their phones. “Okay, so Ames here is gonna put on this here dress and then you’re all gonna thank me for my fantastic find.”

The bride-to-be was skeptical, to say the least, she wasn’t sure of the style, or anything at all. Wedding dresses had been the weak link of her wedding binder. The dress was released from the plastic and she fell in love all at once. For one, her family would love it, it was straight out of a telenovela. She scratched all thoughts of who else would love the dress when she came to see the mermaid shape of it.

Before entering a ballroom dancing competition, before he went undercover, Jake had told her that her dress made her look like a mermaid. She smiled and turned to Gina, “Not saying you were right yet, but let’s put this dress on me.” 

She felt the dress mold to her body to perfection without even seeing herself in it yet. Her hands ran across the bodice and felt the detailing and finally down to the trim of the skirt to pick it up and go show off the dress to her friends.

The words still rang in her head, Jake’s voice perfectly clear, _“That dress makes you look like a mermaid.”_

Amy returned to the current scene and decided she would marry him in this dress, no doubt about it. A tear slipped and she turned to her friends all wearing approving smiles. Her voice cracked, “Thank you for the fantastic find, this is the one”, she looked for the price tag finding the dress to be, out of some divine intervention, right on budget, “yes, definitely the one.”

So yes, the night before her wedding, Amy Santiago could not fall asleep. Maybe it was the excitement, the anticipation but sure as day, it was anything but nerves. She had been sure that she wanted to marry him ever since their 3rd separation when he went to prison. His void filled the apartment, his presence haunted her and she wished that they would never be apart again. One night out of tradition was hell for her, she wanted her very-soon-to-be-husband next to her in bed. She didn’t know whether to drink a sleepy-time tea, take a sleeping pill or anything, so she called Jake at 1 am. 

Surprisingly, he picked up right away. She lay in bed, she cuddled up to his pillow, squeezing it into her arms. It smelled of him.

“Hey, couldn’t sleep?”, he said in a whisper. He was staying in Charles’ apartment, on the couch since the guest room had now become Nikolaj’s bedroom.

“Yeah, it’s not the same without you. Why did we follow this tradition anyway? We had sex on our first date.”

He chuckled softly, “Who ordered four drinks again, knowing they would get super horny?” She gasped feigning shock and rolled her eyes, she was still smiling. “I love youuuuuu.”

“Yeah, yeah, I love you too”, she squeezed the pillow and for a while, there was a comfortable silence, “I can’t wait to marry you today.”

“I can’t wait to marry you either, Ames.”

They fell asleep on the line together, feeling comfort that on the end of the line, they were still sleeping next to each other.

The next morning was, chaotic to say the least. The venue was changed to somewhere more accommodating and was now outdoors in a lovely park near upstate New York. In the end, after losing some things, like their original venue, everything had worked out. The couple got ready at the same time, Jake still at Charles’ apartment and Amy at Gina’s.

The scene at Gina’s apartment was calm, everything going without a hitch. Amy’s hair had been styled in a half-up-half-down fashion. Extensions had been put in to give it more length and it was curled slightly for a wavy look. Her makeup was nothing too extravagant other than some false lashes inserted. Above all, she looked airbrushed, pristine, the epitome of perfection. Her veil was put on at the top of where her hair was tied. The robe was removed and her mother and Kylie helped her into the dress. She was buttoned up as she put on her small heels. She was ready to marry him.

By the time Amy was ready to walk down the aisle, Jake was stood there in a black tuxedo with a classic black bowtie. Captain Holt to his right ready to officiate the ceremony. There was a lot of controversy behind if the ceremony would be either Catholic or Jewish but the couple opted for a middle ground, a non-denominational ceremony. The sun shined behind some non-threatening clouds and birds could be heard singing above the congregation’s chatter. 

A soft guitar playing the acoustic version of _Todo Cambio_ by Camila began to play and all eyes turned to the progression. Victor Santiago hugged Amy and pressed a kiss on her cheek. “I want you to be nothing but happy today and every day going forward, _mi’ja_. I wish both of you a happy marriage. _Te amo, mi amor._ ” She looked at her bridesmaids walking down the aisle in their matching baby blue dresses and back to her father.

“I love you too, dad. We will be.”

As Jake had two groomsmen, Charles and Terry, and Amy three bridesmaids, Rosa walked alone down the aisle at the end of the progression after Kylie and Charles, and Gina and Terry. Her girlfriend Alicia blew a kiss to her making her smile slightly when she reached her spot beside Gina. Her father hooked his arm into hers and they began walking as the soft voice of the lead singer sang the words:

_Antes que pase más tiempo contigo amor, tengo que decirte que eres el amor de mi vida._

_Before I spend more time with you, I want to tell you, you are the love of my life_

Jake locked eyes with her as she began to walk from the end of the aisle. He could say that she’d never looked more beautiful but that would be a lie. To him, she was always beautiful. From early morning when her hair was a mess, to her everyday attire, even when was annoyed at him, which happened a lot, she was gorgeous. Tears sparked in his eyes. Three lengthy and unwarranted separations later and finally, finally, they would be joined in sacred matrimony. His mouth hung open and he reached for her hand when she’d finally arrived. Her father smiled and nodded. There was no giving away happening here, Amy had made the choice to marry Jake and Victor respected that. Her hand went up and wiped some of her own tears.

The bouquet wrapped in New York Times crossword puzzles was given to Kylie and they joined hands, unequivocally in love.

“Hello, my name is Capt. Raymond Hold, I will be officiating this ceremony. Jacob Peralta and Amy Santiago have overcome many trials and tribulations, but life has kept them together in the worst and in the best of time. Their union is a long time coming, and I am honored to be the one both of you have chosen to unite you in beautiful matrimony.” He showed a bit of emotion and Jake squeezed Amy’s hand lovingly.

“Now for the vows, Jake will begin.” Amy prepared herself with a short, but deep breath. She bit her lip momentarily as he began.

“I once believed I was gonna die alone, but you came in my life and changed all that. I’ve loved you for so long and never even realized it until I thought it was too late. Thank God, it wasn’t. Ames, I wanna grow old with you. I want us to be that old graying couple that beat all odds and that is still somehow sexy as hell. I wanna embarrass our kids because we still are heavy on the PDA. I want to spend every single moment of my life with you: the highs and the lows. We have been apart multiple times, all of them on my part and I decided long ago that- that was never going to happen again. Amy Santiago, eres el amor de mi vida, you are the love of my life. Thank you for saying yes.”

Jake never takes his eyes off her, not once. His vows are engrained to his brain and now hers. She nearly kisses him but stops herself to mouth and ‘I love you’. Tears are on the brink of spilling from them both. 

“Amy, your turn.”

“You said you decided to marry me on April 28th, and I have a similar story. I’ve never told you this story or anyone for that matter. The night when you went to North Carolina, I drove around Brooklyn and I went to the place where we went to on the night of the bet. I didn’t stay long but that was the place you told me that I was too good not to be successful. You were right, but I was hoping I wouldn’t have to do it without you by my side, and I’m not. You’re my rock, Jake. That night I couldn’t sleep just like tonight because you’re the one calming me and reassuring me that everything will be fine. There is no one else I want to spend the rest of my days with. I love you so much.”

They exchanged rings and ‘I do’s’, a few tears spilling, and with the power invested in Capt. Raymond Holt, they were pronounced husband and wife.

Jake cupped Amy’s face, her hands on his waist and kissed deeply, smiling halfway through as their friends and family cheered them on.

Their first dance was to _I was Made for Loving You_ by Tori Kelly and Ed Sheeran. The couple was announced to the dance floor as Mr. and Mrs. Peralta Santiago and they made their way to the center. Both had taken classes after work and unlike the first time they danced together, Amy did not step on him once. He rested his hand on her waist and their foreheads pressed together as they swayed. People surrounded them cheering them on but they couldn’t hear them, Jake leaned back a bit and lip-synched the words to their song:

_I was made for loving you, even though we may be hopeless hearts just passing through._

He spun her, making her smile wider. He pressed a kiss on her forehead and she leaned up to meet his lips in hers. When they pulled away, he whispered some familiar words.

“Your dress makes you look like a mermaid, so beautiful, I meant to tell you sooner.”

“You’ve told me before, not tonight, but you have”, he had a small realization and his heart filled to the brim.

The morning after they woke up in their apartment filled with their registry gifts, their bodies tangled together only, skin to skin. Her head was on his chest and he played with her hair. Their flight to Paris left in a few hours but after their hectic, but lovely, wedding and a busy first night as husband and wife, rest was warranted. Her hand trailed down his chest, recounting the events of last night, butterflies in her stomach. In the dim light, her rings, plural now, shone.

“Good morning, Mrs. Peralta”, he said brushing her hair out of her face, his voice a bit raspy.

“Good morning, Mr. Santiago”, Amy said looking up and cupping his face with her left hand, the feeling of her rings on his cheek proving his fears of last night being a dream wrong.


End file.
